Calculator:Herblore/Combination potions
Combination potions About This calculator calculates the cost of making extreme potions, the cost per experience and the saving realised by making them. Combination potions... *... require the recipe to be bought from the Meilyr Clan at a one-off cost; some also require the recipe to be found in Daemonheim first *... are all made in a crystal flask, and unlike normal flasks, they cannot be put back into vials or otherwise 'un-combined' *... return a number of empty vials equal to the number of potion components **except when a scroll of cleansing saves a potion component *... typically turn the 4-dose ingredients into a 6-dose result, which can result in savings (particularly relevant to expensive overloads) *... do not benefit from the free potion effect of portable wells; they only receive the +10% experience benefit *... save something 10% of the time with scroll of cleansing, with an equal chance of any one of the ingredients being that thing (e.g. super prayer renewal potions have two ingredients, meaning each ingredient is effectively saved 5% of the time) ;Notes * s cost }}}} coins each * s cost }}}} coins each * Unlock costs marked with require finding an unreadable page in Daemonheim (or otherwise obtaining it) * The saving is the difference between the 6-dose combination potion against 6 doses of all the constituent potions: ** For tradeable potions, this is difference between buying the combination and buying 6 doses of each constituent; ** For untradeable potions, this normally simplifies to the difference between the crystal flask and two doses of each of the constituent potions ** Single-purpose 'upgrade' potions (grands and supremes) are only compared against their main constituent (supers and extremes, respectively) ** A positive value means using the combination potion saves you money, a negative value means the combination potion costs more to use * The saving per ingredient considers the value of using a combination potion for only one or two of its effects, rather than them all; so compares the value of combination potion against the value of 6-doses of one or two ingredients ** A positive value means using the combination potion saves you money, a negative value means the combination potion costs more to use Tradeable potions Untradeable potions *The first coins/XP calculation assumes all untradeable potions needed are pre-made, so calculates the coins/XP of buying any tradeable requirements (including crystal flask) and just making the combination potion *The second coins/XP calculation takes account of both the cost and the experience gained by making the untradeable requirements from their closest tradeable components (clean herbs, 3-dose potions, etc); the experience is scaled accordingly for dosages (e.g. extreme potions are made 3-dose but required 4-dose for combination potions, so the experience is scaled up by a factor of 4/3) **All untradeable ingredients are calculated using the closest tradeable sub-ingredients. Sub-ingredients that have no tradeable equivalent (phoenix feathers, crystal tree blossom, etc) are ignored. ;Experience calculations ;Notes Overload variants For reference: *2 doses of overload is - *5*2/3}} (the amount you get for free by making one of these combinations) *4 doses of overload is - *5}}}}}} (the amount you put in) **4 doses of overload with scroll of cleansing is + - *5)*(1-0.1/6)}} }}}} *6 doses of overload is - *10}}}}}} (the amount being compared against) *A 3-dose overload gives 2201 experience in total when complete: 220, 230, 240, 250, 260 for each extreme, 1 for grinding a mud rune and 1000 for combining all the extremes with a torstol ;Experience calculations ;Notes Category:Calculators Category:Herblore Category:Combination potions